Waiting For You
by SkittlesGurl17
Summary: Keegan wants to find true love, she wants the stuff only people dream about. Will she find it, does it exsist?
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You

Chapter 1

"I've had enough and I'm not coming back I'm over it" I sung in the comfort of my room while strumming my guitar.

"Keegan!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs. I put down my guitar and pencil and went down stairs. "yea mom?" I said while I entered the kitchen. She motioned for me to sit down at the breakfast bar while my dad was right next to her drinking his coffee.

"your dad and I have decided that we need a break from work and since your out of school for the summer we thought it was as good of a time as any to go to the summer house in California." _Good I can finally get a break from Casey._

_Casey was my ex boyfriend, basically to make a long story short he cheated on me with this girl he met on his trip to visit colleges because I wouldn't have sex with him. I broke up with him because of it and now he keeps calling me trying to get me back._

_Hey this is Keegan I'm not here right now (obviously) ha ha but leave a message and if your special enough I'll get back to you! beep_: Keeg it's me Case come on baby you know she didn't mean anything to me. I need you, please call me babe. I need to hear from you… alright fine. Just call me back alright.

"that's great! When do we leave?!" I asked almost too eagerly. _My parents knew Casey and I broke up they just don't know the real reason. I just told them we grew apart. Ha yea right. _

"Tomorrow morning." _Great, that means I can still go to the party tonight. _" that means you should be home by 12 tonight from the party. You should probably get your packing done before you go to the party."

"Okay, thanks guys." I said and went over to give them both hugs. I would pretty much need to pack most, if not all of my room. It was the end of may (_we get out a lot earlier than anyone else) _and there was this party for the end of the year. Its at Ben Brennan's house because his is the biggest and he's getting a band and stuff. I'm excited.

It was 3 now, the party was at 9 I had plenty of time to pack, relax, and get ready. I decided to call my best friend Savannah first.

_Savannah and I had known each other since 2__nd__grade. We were in the nutcracker together and were friends ever since. I've kinda always had a thing for her older brother Cooper for as long as I can remember. We started hanging out a bit during his senior year last year but it never went anywhere, and so I started dating Casey. I heard he got home from college last night and was coming to the party which ment I had to look good. _

_Savannah had known I had a crush on her brother and always joked about it with me, but like a good friend she never told him. _

"Hello" someone answered, _definitely not Savannah_. _Omg it was Cooper._

"…Um h-h-hey coop is Savannah there?" I asked stuttering at the fact that it was him on the line.

"Keegan, is that you?...how've you been? You going to the party tonight?" he asked me. _I couldn't believe this. _

_I was going to try and make it simple and not sound like a fool. _"…yea its me, hey! I've been good, yup I'm going to the party, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to your sister about." I said

"haha, me too, maybe I'll see ya there." He said, _my heart was in my stomach_. "alright, Savannah!" I heard him yell away from the phone to avoid hurting my ears.

"I got it!" I heard Annah yell from another room, and a click on the line.

"hey" she said when she got on the phone. "so what'd you and cooper talk about?" she asked laughing.

"ugh nothing he asked how I was and if I was going to the party. Which is what im calling about."

"and another thing, Ben wanted us to ask you if you would do a song tonight at the party."

"well I guess I'll do it. Since it'll be my last night in town and all…" I said waiting for their response.

"what are you talking about?!" Savannah asked.

"… my parents just told me that we're going to the California house for a break this summer. I leave tomorrow morning, so I have to pack before I go to the party tonight. That's why I asked about it. It'll be the last time I see you guy before school starts probably…"

"that is so not fair! It's the summer of our senior year!"

"I know but we'll talk. I need this you know, Casey just keeps calling and calling. Plus he's going to the party tonight. There's no loosing that loser."

"what are you gunna do?" she asked me curious, since I couldn't really escape him tonight. Well I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"I don't really know but listen I'll see you at the party. I gotta pack and stuff. Love you."

"Okay, love you too! Byes!" and we hung up.

_I started to pack my stuff for the summer. It took me until 7 to pack and recheck everything I could possibly need for the summer. My sister Rylee was coming too, she got home from college at 5. She just finished her freshman year at Cornell. We'd hang out every now and then but I'm sure she'd be doing her own thing most of the time. we're actually really close though. We look a lot alike. I'm glad she was coming. She was also coming to the party tonight. I guess it was kind of like a coming home party for the college kids too._

I got in the shower, and rapped my hair in another towel on the way out to my room. I had no idea what I was going to wear to the party.

"hey ry!" I yelled out my door. Rylee peeked her head out of her door.

"yea"

"can you come help me pick out an outfit for the party tonight" she closed her door and walked into my room. We went over and opened my huge closet. I had packed a lot of my clothes but I had to many to pack them all. She pushed aside things as she started talking to me.

"so Coop's coming to the party tonight too huh."

"yea," I said leaving it at that.

"so that means you have to look extra cute… ha I cant believe you still like him." _She understood that I liked him but just didn't see the attraction because she and cooper had been friends for as long as Savannah and I had. Cooper went to Syracuse which was in the same state as Cornell. They were truly best friends, if you saw them together you'd think they were going out though. I still think they might end up together if I don't ever get him._

"here" she said plopping an outfit on my bed.It was a white tube top, dark skinny jeans, and yellow wedges. I curled my hair at the bottoms, and put on a little makeup. We finished getting ready said bye to our parents and left for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting For You

Chapter 2

In California

Nick's P.O.V.

It was 10 and I was eating breakfast in the kitchen with my brothers and parents.

"So what's on our schedule today?" I asked and then eating a bite of cereal.

"Well since you guys have off tomorrow and the day after that today's gunna be pretty busy. You have a fitting for some tour clothes, you have to go to the studio, a radio show in the afternoon. A sit down lunch with Bop, and then a meeting with the label to discuss some tour stuff." My dad explained to all of us.

"Did you remember to put breathing in there somewhere?" Joe asked. Kevin and I laughed a bit.

_Today was going to be out of control. Luckily we got 2 days off after that. Then there wasn't really much work to do before the summer tour started. I wondered how the tour was going to go. I knew It was going to be different than most years though, I wasn't sure why yet. I am looking, forward to it though. _

In Virginia

Keegan's P.O.V.

_Rylee and I walked into the party and went our separate ways. I went into the living room to try and find Savannah. The furniture was all out of the room for the most part. There was just a coach and a table left. I grabbed a drink and made my way through the crowd. _

"keegan!" I heard savannah yell as she walked over to me, her cup above her head as she made her way through.

"hey" I said as we hugged quickly. "can you believe this place?! I don't know how he does it every year but he has a perfect party house."

" I know that's the best part." _Next thing I know Cooper comes up and puts his arm around Savannah. I swear I couldn't breath inside. The guy was beyond gorgeous and I had liked him for so long, I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me again._

"so," cooper said taking a drink, and putting his arm down. "you gunna give me a hug or are you just going to stand there?" he said giving me that amazing smile of his. _His green eyes were gorgous. I walked over 2 steps and hugged him, he hugged me back kinda tightly. He smelt so good, it was axe of course. The boy seriously knew how to drive me crazy. We let go after sometime that kinda seemed to long for friends. _

" Someone has definitely grown up…hey annah you mind if I steal her awhile? He said with his arm now around my shoulder. I thought I was going to keel over and die. What did he want to spend time with me for?

"nope, not a problem I'll just go and find Rylee" _she grinned at me while taking a drink, I just gave her that shut up look._

_Then Cooper took my hand and lead me through the kitchen to the back porch, I thought that's where we were going to sit but apparently not. Cooper took me down the steps and further into the back yard, we went and sat out in the garden. It was just the two of us. He was still holding my hand as we sat down on the stone bench._

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked kind of nervous but curious. _I looked at our hands._

"well I hadn't seen you in a whole school year so I just wanted to catch up and stuff." _He seemed like he had something on his mind. He took his hand away from mine. Dang._

He coughed, then started. "so um" he said rubbing the back of his neck. _What was wrong with him? He's usually very confident._ "so how are you and Casey doing?"

_Ugh, not him. Thank goodness I hadn't even seen him yet. I knew it wouldn't be long before I did though._

"actually…Casey and I broke up 3 weeks ago." I said looking down.

"oh why" he said looking and sounding a lot more relieved. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"well honestly he wanted things from me that I couldn't give him so he got them from someone else and I broke it off with him." I said not really coming out and saying he cheated.

"what a jerk, I just want to punch him. He's here right?!" he asked getting kind of mad.

"yea but don't strain yourself about it. I'm over it and he's not worth it." I said looking into those green eyes that could make you melt right there.

"so" he said grabbing my hand again, and interlacing our fingers. "You know I thought about you a lot while I was away at college right?" he said coming a little closer to me.

"did you?" I asked even though he just said he did. "That's interesting, you were kinda on my mind too."

"was I?" he whispered into my ear. I got chills, he was the only person so far that could do that to me. he came back out to look at my eyes. Then he leaned back in. "you know i always felt bad that nothing ever happened with us last year." _OMG_. _He looked back into my eyes. I didn't say anything I just looked back at him. He took my chin in his hand and kissed my cheek all the way out to my mouth. I can't believe this is happening right now. I just closed my eyes as the kid I'd liked for so long made out with me. I just ever so gently held the back of his head. What more could a 17 year old girl want? He was pushing on me a little bit and started to kiss my neck. Now I wear a purity ring okay, and since liking cooper is definitely a lot physically. Being around him tests my patience and temptation kicks in sometimes. It gets very tiring to try and fight it off around him. Sometimes I wish I could just give in, I would love to but I know I'm better than that. I definitely knew I wasn't in love with coop, at least not yet anyways and that's what I wanted. A true love and marriage. So I let him continue but I knew it was going to go no farther. When my breathing started to quicken I lightly pushed him away. _

"Wow keeg" he said smiling at me. "Where's that been all these years?" he asked me.

"Haha its been there the whole time, you just never bothered to take it." I said smiling at him.

"You look really gorgeous by the way." He added looking at me up and down.

"You look really good too." I said still smiling_. I cant believe that just happened. It was hot, and awesome but I wasn't sure if I felt any fireworks. _"So as much fun as this is, we should probably get back into the party." I said standing up and taking his hand. _I led him back into the living room where Rylee and Savannah were dancing and laughing in the middle of the floor. The music was so loud, and apparently a band was suppose to be there in a half hour. _

"hey you two!" they both said when we came back. You could tell they were trying not to laugh because they had known what'd gone on.

"hey" Coop said giving them both a nod. He didn't really need to say anything to either one because he brought savannah here and he drove back down with Rylee.

" I'm gunna go get another drink" I told him.

"alright" he said and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I walked away to the drink bar. (it's a non alcoholic party people!) I was ordering my drink and waiting for it to come, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and standing right in front of me was Casey.


End file.
